An Angels New Cage
by Jewle Enderson
Summary: After the war with the vampires, Sakura exacted her revenge on the Vampire King, Sasuke Uchiha. Due to Sasuke not having an heir, all of the vampires (Not including Shika, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba!) died. The angels go home and start to rebuild the world, that is until a new threat rises. A group of surviving vampires called the Akatsuki come after Sakura. ON HIATUS
1. A New Enemy?

_~An Angel's New Cage~_

 _After the war with the vampires, Sakura exacted her revenge on the Vampire King, Sasuke Uchiha. Due to Sasuke not having an heir, all of the vampires (Not including Shika, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba!) died. The angels go home and start to rebuild the world, that is until a new threat rises. A group of surviving vampires called the Akatsuki come after Sakura. Can Sakura and the other Angels save the world yet again from another evil? ItaSaku._

 **xxxxx**

 **If you havent read Slave Angels recently i have made lots of changes to the last chapter of the story so please go and read it again, you will be very very confused.**

Chapter 1: A New Enemy?

Sakura stood walking over to the body a few yards away. She kneeled down and looked at the face of the man she vowed to kill. He was detransformed and looked peaceful in death. "You may have done many wrongs in this world, but you don't deserve to just sit here and rot." Sakura placed her hand on the ground. "Earth Release: Burial."

In an instant a wooden coffin rose from the ground and She placed Sasuke's body in it. She closed the lid and tapped her foot on the ground twice. The coffin receded into the earth, and a large grave stone poked up and seated itself at Sasuke's head. It read…

 _Here Lies the 212th King of Vampires_

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Lived 310 years_

 _Beloved son of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha_

Sakura placed a hand on his grave stone and prayed that his soul would find peace. She didn't plan on bringing m=him back to be an angel, in fact she couldn't even if she wanted too. You can only bring back a good soul from the dead. Sasuke did to many wrongs in his life, and would be rejected by the spell.

Sakura then extended her wings and flew off into the sky.

 **xxxxx**

As Sakura landed at the base camp, swarms of Angels surrounded her. "Sakura-sama you're injured let me heal you!" A young Angel with long blond hair and blue wings went up to Sakura and moved to heal her. She was stopped by an older woman. "Baka! The Queen can only be healed by someone of blood relation or a Spirit Angel." The young angel swiftly apologised then disappeared into the crowd.

"Sakura-sama! We must get you to Tsunade-sama immediately!" The old woman said as she carefully lead her out of the crowd.

"Where is she!" A loud voice boomed through the camp.

"Over here Tsunade-sama!" The woman called out.

Tsunade stormed her way up to them, her green coat fluttering behind her. She thanked the woman for helping Sakura then turned toward the medical tents. Tsunade brought her into the largest one, reserved for the elders and her sisters. She was just beginning to heal her head injury as her sisters bursted through the tent flap.

"Nee-san!" They all yelled running up to the bed that Sakura was on and jumping on her.

"Girls she hasn't been fully healed yet!" Tsunade went to push them off when Hinata placed both hands on her sister's chest. Pure water covered Sakura completely then receded back into her hands. She was completely healed

Sakura let out a laugh when she saw Tsunade's shocked face. "No one's better at healing than Hina, well maybe me." Tsunade closed her gaping mouth and composed herself.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Hinata heal like that." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Anyways what happened? When the girls came back without you saying you were planning on doing that again i was worried, last time you fell into a coma."

Sakura sighed. "I was young then, trying to do a transformation at such a young age, 190 is definitely too young for what I just did." she smiled

"Very true. And the King?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura paused, her smiled fading. "He's dead."

"So it's over?" Temari asked.

"No it's not." Sakura stood up and got out of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Ino looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Kaguya's spirit spoke to me after the battle was over, someone is coming for me, and he doesn't have good intentions." Sakura explained walking back and forth. "But she never got the chance to tell me who it was."

"Who could it be though?" TenTen asked confused.

"Yeah, all the vampires are dead and the humans wouldn't attack us, we just saved them." Hinata added on.

"I don't know who but we'll come to that when the time comes. Now let's go home." She smiled.

3 weeks later…

"Relief teams are reporting good process in rebuilding human cities. Most of the human population was spared from the vampire's wrath. 40% of the population has died from the war. All humans who were turned into a vampires are now back to normal." Tsunade reported to Sakura via the mirror.

"Awesome! Oh I need you to track someone down for me. Her name is Anko Mitarashi. I want her brought to the palace as soon as possible!" Sakura smiled and ended the mirror connection.

"Nee-san?" She heard a voice call.

Sakura turned to see her youngest sister. "Hina-chan! What's up?"

Hinata looked down with a blush on her face and pressed her fingers together nervously. "Naruto-kun asked me to marry him."

Sakura blinked. "Omg Hina! That's amazing! The wedding is going to be held immediately! Of course we are going to invite everyone to attend! This is an important moment in angel history! A royal wedding hasn't been held in ages!" Sakura went off about wedding preparations and such.

"Woah woah Nee-san please calm down. You're the first person to know. I came here for your blessing, but I guess that I already have it." She smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time for you guys to go public." Sakura smirked devilishly.

Hsksnshaksnskanjaja

"Sakura-sama!" A messenger angel shouted as he entered the gardens.

Sakura and Hinata were sitting in the gardens, planning the upcoming wedding. "Yes? What is it?"

"The Angel council has been called to the throne room. The Elders requested a meeting with all of you. It's urgent!" He informed hastily.

Sakura and Hinata stood up quickly. "Let's go!" Sakura extended her wings and flew into the sky heading towards the palace.

"Thank you." Hinata said before flying after her sister.

They spread through the halls of the palace reaching the throne room in no time.

"What is it! What happened!" Sakura yelled storming through the doors.

The rest of her sisters were sitting in their chairs waiting for Sakura and Hinata to arrive. Sakura sat at the head of the table, with Temari and TenTen sitting beside her, and Hinata and Ino sitting beside them. Sakura was facing the mirror, while her sisters had to look to the side to see it. (If you wanna see a picture I'll send one to you) The Elders were already on the mirror.

"We have some distasteful news, Sakura-sama." Minato sighed. "Some angels from the Sand palace have been murdered."

"What! Who could have done such a thing!" Sakura slammed her hands on the table in a fit of rage. "We are in a time of peace! It's only been a few weeks since the war ended!" _Is this the threat that Lady Kaguya warned me about?_

"We don't know who." Gaara started closing his eyes. "But we do know what."

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"The victims were killed due to blood loss." Tsunade paused. "And had puncture wounds on their necks."

Sakura stood there. She blinked. Then blinked once more. The tension in the room increased. Everyone was waiting for the Queen to explode. And she did.

"They had. WHAT!" She stomped her foot onto the ground and the whole castle shook.

"Nee-san! Calm down!" Temari pleaded. Not wanting to see her sister angry.

Sakura slowly calmed her breathing and sat down. "Hanabi dear, please go Get me the Uzumakis. And Shikamaru." She sighed slumping into her seat. _No need to blow my top now, but how could a vampire survive? All of them faded to dust after I-well Kaguya- killed Sasuke._

"I'll come to the castle immediately. Kushina and Naruto are already at the Main Palace." Minato said as his screen blanked out.

"I'll go fetch them for you." Hanabi replied with a bow. Hanabi was their cousin, along with Gaara and Kankuro.

Sakura watched her leave the room. Once she did she groaned and laid her head on the table. "Do we have any idea how a vampire could have survived after the king was killed?"

The Elders looked at each other warily. "We may have a few ideas." Oonoki said

Sakura tapped her fingers on the table impatiently, and nodded for him to continue.

Mei was the one to speak next. "Sasuke Uchiha's older brother was once in line to be king. Actually by all rights he is now king. We believe that he is still alive and has made new vampires."

"An older brother? The one who killed Fugaku and Mikoto?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed." A replied. "We have been in contact with them and they are certain that it's Itachi."

"Great, another Uchiha vampire. I hope this one has more class than the last." Sakura once again banged her head on the table.

"I definitely have more class than my foolish otouto." A low male voice interjected.

Sakuras head shot up and her eyes fell to the mirror. Only to see a weapon held at Gaara's throat.

"Release him at once! Who are you!" Sakura demanded.

Her sisters looked at the mirror in worry and anger.

"Sakura-sama be care-" Tsunade called as the connection the the other Elders was cut off.

"You know who I am, Highness" The voiced called mockingly.

"Itachi…" A voice said in disbelief. Sakura turned to see Naruto and Kushina standing in the door. Naruto was the one to speak.

Itachi laughed, his face still out of view. "Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun."

"Let. Gaara. Go." Sakura ordered calmly standing from her seat and moving closer to the mirror.

"If you say so." Itachi mocked as he hit Gaara on his pressure point. He fell out of his chair with a thud.

Sakura clenched her fists and growled. "Bastard."

"Such profanity should never come from the Queen's mouth." Itachi smirked although no one could see.

"Don't mock me, vampire. How did you get into the palace?" She questioned.

"I'm not alone, love. I've got some underlings." Itachi shifted from behind the chair to sitting in it.

He looks just like Sasuke. But at the same time different. He's older. More mature. And it only makes me hate him even more than Sasuke. Sakura thought.

"I don't care how many little minions you have." She said in a low dark voice. "I won't stand for war any longer!"

"Who said that I wanted war?" Itachi smirked even bigger.

"That's what you wanted when you murdered your parents!" Sakura slammed her hands on the table cause a wave of energy to release.

"Tsk tsk." He taunted waving a finger at her. "Anger gets you nowhere, Highness."

Sakura shook with fury. "What do you want Uchiha, Spit it out."

"You." With that the mirror connection cut off.

Leaving Sakura absolutely flustered and furious.

END CHAPTER!

 **I'm back! I'm sooooo sorry about not writing sooner. If you didn't read the Updated chapter of Slave Angels you might be confused. I changed the ending a bit, just to give this story a bit more to go on, plus it had a cool fight scene! :) Okay…. Maybe it's not that cool cause i suck at writing them but oh well the more plot the merrier!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


	2. A New Elder?

_~An Angel's New Cage~_

 _After the war with the vampires, Sakura exacted her revenge on the Vampire King, Sasuke Uchiha. Due to Sasuke not having an heir, all of the vampires (Not including Shika, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba!) died. The angels go home and start to rebuild the world, that is until a new threat rises. A group of surviving vampires called the Akatsuki come after Sakura. Can Sakura and the other Angels save the world yet again from another evil? ItaSaku._

 **xxxxx**

 **Here we go second chapter! Updates are gonna be be really slow on this story, I don't have a lot of time to write so maybe once a month.**

 **xxxxx**

 _Who said that I wanted war?" Itachi smirked even bigger._

 _"That's what you wanted when you murdered your parents!" Sakura slammed her hands on the table cause a wave of energy to release._

 _"Tsk tsk." He taunted waving a finger at her. "Anger gets you nowhere, Highness."_

 _Sakura shook with fury. "What do you want Uchiha, Spit it out."_

 _"You." With that the mirror connection cut off._

 _Leaving Sakura absolutely flustered and furious._

 **xxxxx**

Chapter 2: A New Elder?

Sakura stood in front of the blank mirror. Her fists were clenched at her sides, knuckels white and hands shaking. Her head was down, bangs covering her eyes in shadow. It was him, he was the one Lady Kaguya was warning me about.

"Nee-san?" TenTen slowly placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get the pinkette to calm down. Sakura flinched at the contact, her head snapped up. She looked around the room. Temari and TenTen were standing and had shifted closer to her side. Hinata and Ino were still sitting but they looked ready to rise and come to her side. Naruto and Kushina were by the door. Naruto's mouth was open a look of shock still on his face, Kushina was trying to snap her son out of his trance.

"Kushina! Naruto!" Minato yelled running through the doors. "What happened? I got here as fast as possible."

"Its was Itachi, he attacked Gaara." Sakura replied.

"Itachi? He's still alive!" Minato said in shock.

"Apparently, and he wants me." Sakura sighed moving back to her chair and flopping down on it. She brought a hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why are both Uchiha males obsessed with me?"

"Being the Queen, it's only natural for a dominant male vampire to want you, especially Uchiha." Naruto explained as he got out of his trance. "Uchihas are attracted to power, and you Sakura have got a lot of it. You're probably the most powerful female on earth, scratch that you are the most powerful female on earth."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "He's attracted…. To my power?" She said in disbelief.

"It's true." Minato cut in. "Vampires chose mates based on power levels. Most mates in the vampire race both had equal power levels, but many were attracted to those with more power."

"None of them got what they lusted after though. Vampires of extremely high power only mate with those of equal power." Kushina continued. "Itachi was one of the most powerful vampires anyone has ever seen, he may be even more powerful than the second son of legend." ( A/n: The first son was human, and the second was a vampire. If you don't know what i'm talking about the go re-read the last chapter of Slave Angels.)

"And many say the same about you, Sakura-chan." A voice chipped in from the doorway.

Everyone turned towards the door preparing to attack, but they stopped when they saws who it was. "Yo." The man greeted with a smile and wave.

Everyone stared mouths gaped. "K-Kakashi-sensei!" the girls shouted.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Sakura-chan, Temari-chan, TenTen-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan." Kakashi greeted, he was reading a green book. Minato and Kushina laughed at the half-bloods ways, and Naruto was still staring in shock.

"I see you've seen Jiraiya recently. How is that old perv anyways." Sakura crossed her arms and sighed.

"He's well, but back to the discussion from earlier." Kakashi placed the conversation back on track.

"Yes, do continue. What do you mean?" Sakura asked interested.

"I believe you are even more powerful than the Daughter." Kakashi stated, flipping over the page of his book lazily.

"I couldn't possibly be more powerful than her!" Sakura argued.

"Didnt Lady Kaguya tell you that you reminded her of her daughter? Its because you're just like her, but even more powerful." Kakashi said.

"Well I guess," Sakura paused as she realized something. "Wait how did you know that! I didn't tell anyone about that part of our conversation!"

Kakashi chuckled and rubbde the back of his head. "I may have been watching you and Sasuke's battle then overheard your conversation."

"You WHAT!" Sakura flashed in front of Kakashi and through him out the door and into the wall of the corridor.

Kakashi just laughed it off and moved out of the body-shaped indent that was now in the wall. "Is it wrong for a sensei to want to watch his students test their skills?"

"It is if they are battling to the death!" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"You had it under control." Kakashi pointed out.

"Under control! You taught him the Chidori baka! He could have killed me." Sakura crossed her arms and pouted. "Hey how could Sasuke even use the chidori? It requires magic as a power source, which only comes from pure water."

"Well, when Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark we found out that he used Vampire blood and pure water to create the substance that gives a person the curse mark." Kakashi explained.

Knew it. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh well, what's done is done let's just handle the matter at hand."

Sakura moved back into the throne room, through the audience that was watching their little interaction. She say back on her throne, interlocked her hands under her chin and placed her elbows on the table.

"What should we do about Itachi." Suddenly a loud ring came from the mirror. Sakura shot a drop of pure water from her finger to the mirror, connecting the call.

"Sakura-sama! We're so glad that we got a hold of you!" Mei said in relief.

"I'm fine, how's Gaara?" Sakura asked, noticing that her was not on the call.

"We still can't get a hold of him, or anyone for that matter. I sent some of my Angels to Air, they should be arriving now." Tsunade replied.

"Good, it didn't look like Itachi harmed Gaara, but I want to be sure." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. _How do I get stuck in these situations? First war, now insane vampires attacking palaces._

"Itachi?" Oonoki asked.

"Yes Itachi Uchiha, he someone survived the purge. He was once in line to be The king of vampires, he is Fugaku and Mikoto's eldest son. Itachi was thought to be killed along with the vampire council a little over 3 years ago."

"So he is still alive." Tsunade rubbed her chin. "This is a big problem, he's coming after you correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess it's time for me to take my place as the Main palaces elder, i'm not leaving you unprotected." Tsunade decided.

"But who will take over as elder of the Fire Palace?" Sakura asked.

"Hatake will of course." She pointed to said man who was leaning against the wall next to Sakura.

"But he's only a Half-blood!" A protested.

"He may be a half blood but he grew up in the Fire Palace and trained many of our Angels! He is the reason our young know how to protect themselves." Tsunade pointed out.

"You flatter me Tsunade." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "But,"

"No buts Kakashi! We went over this last week, you are taking my position and that's that." Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk.

"Yes ma'am." Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Okay! I'll be at the Palace by tomorrow morning. Hatake, get moving i expect you to be at the Fire Palace by tomorrow, try not to be late okay?" With that Tsunade ended her connection, leaving them all dumbfounded.

"Why is it always me." Kakashi groaned as he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What… Just happened?" The girls asked at the same time.

 **xxxxx**

 **I know it's really short but I haven't posted in awhile and i just needed to get something out there. Thanks for putting up with all my crazy changes lately, and my bad timing. Please review!**

 **~Jewle Enderson**


End file.
